The desirability of conforming ladies garments having smooth lines of the general type discussed herein is well documented in the prior art. However, these previous efforts have not achieved the smooth lined conforming garments of the herein disclosed invention. Exemplary of the use of knitted fabrics are U.S. Pat. No. 672,028, U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,776 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,596. Other attempts to provide a conforming or smooth lined garments did not accomplish this purpose. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,892 provides a garment which is of pleasing appearance yet is not of the conforming nature of the instant described garments. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,249 which disclosed a draped garment having smooth lined is not capable of providing the smooth lined conforming garments of the instant invention. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,167 described a smooth lined garment which lacks the conforming features of the instant invention.
The instant invention is further advantageous in that it permits a garment to be assembled from a single piece of material cut on the bias. This garment which, when assembled, has only one seam on the tubular body member and is particularly advantageous as it provides a very desirable easily assembled garment with a minimum opportunity to break the smooth lines. Although garments provided from a single piece of material are known, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,596, none provides a smooth lined conforming ladies garments of the present invention. The use of more than one piece of material to construct a garment of this type provides a less conforming less smooth lined garment.